Increasingly, enterprises and organizations are moving more of their information technology infrastructure into cloud-based computing environments. Companies may be moving internal resources and applications, such as, email, web servers, customer service tools, shared storage, backup services, and so on, into cloud computing environments. Also, service providers may be hosting entire software-as-a-service offerings in cloud-based environments. Employing cloud-based environments may provide various well-known benefits, such as, location transparency, on demand scaling, or the like. However, deploying complex applications in the cloud may require significant configuration and development to take advantage of a particular cloud-based environment. Further, different cloud environment providers may require different configurations. Also, since developers of cloud services may employ continuous deployment methodologies and distributed workforces, maintaining consistent configurations for a complex cloud service may be difficult. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.